Sample chambers of the aforementioned type are used, for example, to cultivate cell cultures or examine cells or molecules, in particular to observe them with a microscope. The sample chambers can be, for example, so-called 96-well plates, Petri dishes, tissue culture and/or cell culture flasks or object sample chambers.
A chamber for cell cultures is known, for example, from DE 100 04 135. A sample chamber in the form of a flow chamber is described in DE 101 48 210.
In the microscopy of molecules (for example DNA) or cells, the substances to be examined are placed in a receptacle or a reservoir of the sample chamber and can then be examined with high-resolution methods, such as by light-optical microscopy, fluorescence microscopy, confocal microscopy, etc.
It is a disadvantage of conventional sample chambers of plastics that these can be easily contaminated by liquids. For example, during the filling of a liquid reservoir or a liquid receptacle, a portion of the liquid can be placed next to the reservoir or exit from the same.